Loving the Villain
by ericaj318
Summary: A story focusing on David Whele and an OC, Sydney Thomas. David found love with the girl assigned to his personal guard. Can she get past all that he does and still love him or will her drive her away?
1. Chapter 1

"William, where is your father? There's a senate hearing in 15 minutes and I can not locate," Sydney, David Whele's personal guard, asked his son. William backed away slightly, "He isn't feeling well. I'm sure you've gotten the memo that he's suffering from pneumonia," he explained, his face unconvincing. Sydney marched towards him, "I will not go by the word of David's son when its my job on the line. Take me to him now," she ordered, hoping he'd be intimidated enough to listen and that David would not punish her for taking a tone with his son. William hesitated but then made one quick move with a cloth to Sydney's mouth and she blacked out.

When Sydney came too, she was in a room looking much like David and William's residence in Vega. She got up slowly and tried to open the door but discovered she was locked in. 'This is just great,' Sydney thought to herself, 'Kidnapped by baby Whele...I'll never live this down.' She looked around the room to find something she could use to break out when she heard a man grumble. Sydney made her way, cautiously, towards the sound and found David getting out of the bed, his face contorted in pain. "David! Are you ok?" Sydney asked as she rushed forward to help support his weight. David inhaled, sharply before answering, "I'm fine other than a broken rib inflicted by my son. How did you get in here?" Sydney didn't want to answer becase she was so embarrassed but this was David, she could talk to him, "I demanded to see you and William drugged me. Next thing I knew was that I was in this room and I was trying to plot an escape when I heard you moan. We have to get out of here. William is obviously very dangerous," Sydney explained, feeling better because she wasn't alone anymore and she'd "found" David. David nodded in response, "I've missed you, Sydney," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Sydney smiled, "We'll have plenty of time for sweetness later but our first prority is an escape plan." David pulled away from her and made his way over to the desk where he smashed a lamp and used the wiring that would hold the bulb into a pick. "Brilliant," Sydney nearly shouted as she took it and unlocked their door. "C'mon," she said as she quickly grabbed him, supporting some of his weight again, making their way toward any exit they could find. "The elevator," David said, pointing to Sydney's right. They got on the elevator and hit the lowest level expecting to come out in the town but instead they were face to face with Sampson's cage.


	2. Chapter 2

"You thought we'd just leave you two completely unguarded?" William said as he appeared above David and Sydney. "William, what is your goal here, son?" David asked, becoming himself again. Sydney took this moment as a distraction to attempt to take down William. William stared down upon his father, "Oh father, I just want you to understand the greatness that Gabriel can bring to Vega and accept your new role in his army. You get to choose now to kill me with the one bullet in that gun or Sampson, your precious lion who is about to be let out of his cage," he finished with an eery smile upon his face. David's face dropped as he realized he had no idea what to do and only had moments to decide as the cage began to open. Sydney stopped her pursuit of William and went to stand between David and the lion, it was her duty to protect him and if this was her final moment she would do her job to the best of her ability. "David, just go. William can not stop you and you can get to the senate. Report his traitorous actions and I'll hold off Sampson long enough for you to get out," Sydney whispered as she took her place in front of him. This was the ultimate moment for a goodbye kiss but William could never know about their love. David looked straight into her eyes, hesitation and regret apparent, "Sydney." he began but she stopped him. "It's my duty to Vega," Sydney stated as she pushed David away.

While David fought William, Sydney watched as Sampson approached her. She remained calm hoping, somewhere in the back of her mind, she could lure him back into his cage and lock the door. Sydney watched out of the corner of her eye as David knocked William unconscious with the gun he was supposed to use for William's evil purposes and fled into the staircase. "Alright Sampson, can we do this the easy way?" Sydney asked, lucky to have no one there with her except the unconscious Baby Whele. She moved slowly back toward the entrance of Sampson's cage luring him back in. 'He must have been fed recently,' Sydney thought to herself as Sampson climbed back into his cage and just watched her as she closed the gate. Once she had the situation under control, she went over to William, woke him up and handcuffed him to take him before the senate. "You're about to get in so much trouble that kidnapping a guard will be the least of your worries," Sydney said confidently as she marched him out of the lion's den.

A/N: I know I haven't touched much on the love story but it will be coming in the next chapters. These first two are establishing the drama of this turbulent romance. I hope everyone's enjoying :) Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney entered the Senate meeting with William Whele in handcuffs, expecting him to be immediately taken away but instead she was met by the regular goings on of a meeting. "Why are you delivering a member of the Senate in handcuffs?" Reisen asked. Sydney knew at that moment, David had betrayed her and himself, "William Whele is working as an agent of the Archangel Gabriel and also kidnapped myself and his Father under the guise that it was his work assigned by Gabriel," she explained, a slight shake in her voice. Reisen looked down upon her and William with confusion upon his face then turned his attention to David, "Are these accusations true? William did tell all of us that you were out do to pneumonia but maybe that was a cover." David stood and walked to the center of the room, careful not to flinch in front of anyone because of his rib injury, "This is complete nonsense and I demand William be released at once!" Before anyone in the room could make another move, Claire Reisen stood, "I believe Sargent Thomas' allegations as I found a scarf linked to Gabriel's army in the Whele's residence. I thought it was David's and confronted him with it but he was too shocked for me to believe it was his but now everything makes sense. William should be taken by the guards for questioning," she finished, adding some validity to Sydney's claims. President Reisen took a moment to make eye contact with his daughter, "The only way to prove his innocence is to have him questioned by the guards and to conduct an investigation. Take him to the Barricks," he ordered and with that three guards came to Sydney and took William into custody. Sydney took a chance and glanced in David's direction but looked away immediately as he met her gaze with complete hate and disgust. "When this nonsense is taken care of I'd like another guard set as my personal protection as Sydney is now a traitor to my family," David announced as he moved past her and exited the room. "Meeting adjourned. We will reconvene after the guards have had ample time to investigate these allegations," Reisen concluded, dismissing everyone.

Sydney wanted to go to David immediately to confront him about his deception but knew it was better to make her way to the Barricks and witness the interrogation herself. As she exited the Senate hall, she was grabbed firmly by her upper arm and dragged down a dark stairwell.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I kind of like to keep things suspenseful. I have high hopes to have the next chapter up by tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney was dragged down a long corridor into a deep dark cavern filled with candles and masked faces, including the person who took her. "What is this?" Sydney demanded as she was tossed down upon the dirt. Her masked kidnapper replied, "You have angered the great Angel Gabriel and you will be punished personally by his royalty. We are to prepare you to be in his presence," he finished as he picked her up again and tied each of her wrists up holding her captive. 'I really need to find a new hobby,' Sydney thought to herself after her second kidnapping in twenty four hours. She watched as the masked people walked around the room chanting and praying things she'd never heard. Sydney took a deep breath as she began to think of ways to get herself out of this mess.

David Whele spent hours trying to prove his sons innocence but after the interrogation, hope was lost and William Whele was to be executed. "Claire, let me take care of his execution myself. I can do it first thing in the morning. I'm so ashamed that he has gotten himself tied up with all of this. Where did I go wrong?" the last part he was more musing aloud to himself. Claire took a deep breath, "My Father has fled the city which immediately puts me in place as President of Vega and I plan to keep you on my team as you are one of the few who would do anything to protect Vega. However, the only way I will let you take care of your son on your own is if you find your personal guard and personally apologize for calling her a liar this morning and continue to keep her on as your personal protection. These are my terms, if you choose to accept them," she finished, sounding already like a leader. David swallowed, not wanting to have to tuck his tail to Sydney as he knew he owed her more than just an apology, but he knew he had to get his son out of Vega, "I accept your terms." Claire smiled as she turned to leave the Barricks when Ethan came storming into the room, "Gabriel has surrendered himself to Vega and we have him locked up. Lady Reisen, would you like us to execute him or interrogate him first?" Claire responded quickly, "I will interrogate him myself and if he is unwilling to comply, we will execute him at sundown." With that, David began his journey to the soldier's domain to find Sydney.

A/N: I already have most of the next chapter in my mind but I may not be able to update again until after the weekend :) Enjoy! It's starting to get really dramatic now.


	5. Chapter 5

David entered the soldier's domain to find Alex alone, "Hello, chosen one," David began in a mocking tone. Alex looked up to see David Whele standing over him, "What's got the great Senator Whele visiting this area? Are you here to tell me about Michael's banishment?" David shook his head, "No, I'm not here about anything to do with the city. Have you seen Sydney?" he asked, trying to sound very nonchalant, though the worry was already building inside because he didn't see her down there. Alex shook his head, "I haven't seen her since very early this morning. But if I do see her, I'll let her know that you were looking for a little visit," he finished, his tone suggesting that he knew about David and Sydney's secret romance. David furrowed his brow in anger, "Don't worry about relaying any messages. I'll find her. You'll be too busy saving your precious princess who's currently interrogating Gabriel," he explained in a biting tone. Alex jumped up, "Why is Gabriel here?" Alex knew at that moment his and Michael's plan had failed. David just smirked in response, "He surrendered himself about twenty minutes ago." Alex did not speak again as he rushed out of the room. 'Sydney must have been kidnapped,' David thought to himself as he began to fear the worst.

"Claire, why haven't we executed him?" Alex asked as he entered the room outside Gabriel's cage as Claire had just finished up. "He has information that we can use to our advantage. And it's been kind of a hectic morning here while you were out doing whatever it is you've been doing," Claire retorted, her tone dangerous. Alex looked at her questioningly, "I don't know why you're angry with me but I will happy to go in there and try to question him or we can send Michael in." Claire's face contorted into confusion, "I thought you said Michael couldn't be trusted. William Whele has been working for Gabriel and is in custody to be executed in the morning which means my wedding is cancelled and my father has fled the city, leaving me in charge. You are not to go anywhere near Gabriel, do you understand?" Alex shook his head in disbelief, "I'll do what you want but if he escapes because you couldn't take care of him while you had the chance then don't call me into action," Alex finished as he stormed back out to find Michael.

As David made his way down to the den Gabriel's acolytes used to hold their worship sessions, he realized he didn't have much time because Gabriel was in Vega.


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney assumed, as she watched the acolytes, that her rib would be broken much like David's as part of their ritual. She continued to remain calm and think of a way out when her kidnapper approached her, "We must purify her for Gabriel's ceremony," the man said as he pulled a large knife from within his robes. "So the plan is to bleed me to death before Gabriel even gets here. How is he even going to accomplish that, by the way?" Sydney taunted, attempting to keep her head level. The masked man laughed, "Our king is already in Vega and we won't be cutting any major arteries just getting rid of some of your impurities. I'm going to start with your face because that's where all your attitude comes from, the brain," he explained as he dragged the knife from Sydney's right temple down to her chin causing blood to begin dripping down upon the ground. She expected him to move the other side as well but he turned from her and the group began another selection of prayers.

Shortly after the initial cut was made, Sydney watched as another masked man appeared from the darkness. Sydney took a deep breath expecting this to be Gabriel but then he spoke, "Attention Acolytes! My son has been executed in the name of our Savior Gabriel. I'm taking his place as your leader. Let us pray," she knew that was David's voice but couldn't decide if that was a good or bad sign. David said the prayers as he made his way to Sydney untying her wrists and scooping her into his arms, "I can walk," she whispered. David rolled his eyes under his mask and placed her on her feet and he hurried outside the circle of Gabriel's followers. He then picked up gasoline and spread it all over the floor, lit a match lighting the room on fire, and grabbed Sydney's hand racing with her to safety.

Once they reached his corridors, David tore off the mask and attempted to use it to stop the bleeding on Sydney's face but she slapped his hand away. "You just lit all of those people on fire! Who are you? After today I'm not sure I ever want to see your face again!" Sydney screamed at David as the emotions of the day flooded her. David took a step back, not surprised by her outburst, "Everything I have done is for the good of Vega, my son and you the only three things I cherish. I know I am coming off like a monster but those people have been doing evil for months and they would've been given a death sentence if I'd brought them before the Senate. And, I'm so very sorry for this afternoon when I accused you of being a liar but I had to protect William," he explained attempting to get her to see his reasoning. Sydney shook her head, "Why? He's just as bad as all those people you just burned alive. I appreciate you getting me out of there before Gabriel got down there to bleed me to death but I can't even look at you right now," she finished, holding a back a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. David inhaled sharply, clearly hurt by her words, "Sydney, please. You're all I have," he pleaded as he moved quickly placing his lips firmly onto hers. Sydney was taken aback by his quick actions but pulled away, "I can't." David looked deeply into her eyes, "You will never know how worried I was when I couldn't find you. I will sit quietly but please do not leave my side right now," he finished, laying before her his final plea. Sydney looked back into David's eyes, seeing him in there for the first time since that morning, and sat down silently, allowing the tears flow freely but silently from her eyes.

A/N: I know I'm getting a little crazy with two chapters in one morning but I don't know if I'll get a chance to update again until Wednesday. Read and Review :) Hope y'all enjoy! David's gotten himself into a pretty deep hole.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sydney and David sat in silence, they heard the code red sirens begin to go off. Sydney jumped up ready to go into action causing David to grasp her wrist gently, "Where are you going?" he asked. Sydney furrowed her brow, "That is a code red, David. Gabriel must have escaped and since you fired me this morning, I need to get down there and help protect the city," she explained in a rushed tone. David shook his head, "I was told my Lady Reisen, herself that I am to keep you on as my personal guard which means your role is to stay right here and make sure that I remain safe in this time of attack," his tone slightly condescending. Sydney rolled her eyes in response, "Fine. I'll stay and keep you safe but that doesn't mean I've completely forgiven you," she said, her tone challenging. David moved closer to Sydney, taking advantage of the growing tension between them, "Making up can be quite a bit of fun and we have nothing but time," he whispered seductively. Sydney glared in response but knew in her heart if he made a move she wouldn't be able to resist him, David Whele was her poison.

Gabriel made his escape easily as he had spies all over Vega. He made his way swiftly through the city, making sure his plan to rile up Michael had worked. Before he left, he made his way to the Barricks as he had overheard William Whele had been caught. "William, I see you've gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament," Gabriel said as he entered Whele's cell. William was immediately relieved to see Gabriel, "I'm so happy you've come to rescue me! They're going to execute me in the morning for by traitorous acts." Gabriel smiled in return, his grin was evil, "I am not here to rescue you, dear boy. Do you think that I am happy with you after your failure?" William's face took on an immediate frown. "I told you to leave your father be and you went against my orders and tried to turn him and then kidnapped his little girlfriend? What on Earth would make you think I am pleased with you? You disobeyed direct orders from me and I have gathered Intel that your father burned the Black Acolytes which you will pay for. So, in a way, I am here to take you away but it will be a punishment far worse than death," Gabriel finished in a threatening tone.

A/N: I had noticed that I was spelling Acolytes incorrectly and I apologize but it is fixed now. Now that I've reached the seasons end, I will be continuing on my own thought process. Ejoy! As always R&R :)


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Sydney and David made their way back into the city to assess the damage from the nights events. "Lady Reisen, how bad is it?" David questioned as he found her among the soldiers getting reports. Claire took a deep breath, "Michael discovered our angel experiments and killed Becca before fleeing the city. The Chosen One has also abandoned the city to go to Gabriel in response to a threat and to keep the city safe. Gabriel didn't do any damage to any area in the city and most of the citizens don't even know we were under attack last night. I've enhanced security on all perimeters and Sydney, I'll need you at the west gate. Lastly, Gabriel took William," she explained Vega's current situation. Sydney watched as David's face processed the news that his son had been taken but he was to be executed so there likely wouldn't be a rescue mission sent out after him. "Thank you for the update. What can I do?" David asked, his voice eerily steady and cold. Claire stared at David almost as if she was analyzing him, "Just continue as you have been."

Sydney followed David as he turned and walked away from Claire, "David, what are you going to do? I know that you aren't just going to go back to your senatorial duties," Sydney said, her voice low. David turned to meet her eyes, "I'm going after my son and I'm not going to ask you to risk your life and join me. He is a traitor but I'd rather kill him myself, quickly then to have him tortured or even more turned by Gabriel," he responded, his tone menacing. Sydney shook her head, "I'm not letting you go out there by yourself with no protection. If we go now we can get out before they notice but we can never come back," she finished the last part as her tone got quiet. David placed his hand gently on her cheek, "I can't ask you to do that for me, Syd. Stay here and hopefully I'll return." Sydney placed her hand on top of his and looked straight into his eyes, "David, I love you for better and lately for worse. I'm going with you even if we have to find a new community to live in." David leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips before they made their way out of Vega forever.

A/N: So, this story is going to have to go on hold to see what the next season (if we get one Wings Crossed) brings. I will finish it the way I envision it to end if they don't but if they do I'd like to see if it changes my plans. Thanks for reading and I look forward to continuing the story. Please review :)


End file.
